


Gift

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge [11]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mentions of Chewbacca - Freeform, Mentions of Snoke - Freeform, rated explicit for a few scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Ten happier moments from Poe Dameron and Ben Solo's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Wild Card -- Fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

1\. Poe's known that he gets some fluttery feelings around Ben, but it's when Ben's eighteen and he's twenty-one that these feelings all but explode into a sort of love that Poe doubts he can contain. He can't restrain it; he can't draw away from these emotions that are exploding inside him. _I love Ben. I love him._ He can't stop feeling this sort of lightness whenever Ben's near, and being drawn to how he laughs, how he smiles, how dark and intense his eyes really are. It's the small things that lead Poe into these feelings, these new, swarming feelings that are already overwhelming. He's felt attraction before, but this...  
  
He doesn't know if he's felt anything so intensely.   
  
It's when Ben turns nineteen (and Poe's a while away from turning twenty-two, which will be a relief. Twenty-one has just been so confusing) that Poe decides he wants to do something special for Ben. There's the usual gifts you can give someone -- flowers, chocolates, those cheap gift cards you can give to anyone. But Poe doubts that will be enough just to express how he feels about Ben. Ben, who's already melancholy about turning nineteen.   
  
It's then that it strikes him. Ben...Ben loves to fly. He just hasn't done it in some time. Not since they were kids, at least.   
  
It's long after Ben's opened his presents from his parents, from Annie and Thomas and Mike, from Uncle Chewie, from Yana, that Poe takes him outside, insisting he close his eyes. "And don't use the Force to cheat either," Poe says, but it's light, joking, and Ben laughs. Stars, Poe loves it when he laughs; he's already so beautiful, but with that laugh, he looks positively radiant.  
  
They make it towards the hangar, and Ben smiles. "Can I open my eyes now?"  
  
"Yeah." Poe grins. "Tell you what, Ben -- do you want to go flying with me?"  
  
Ben opens his eyes and the grin he has positively makes it. "Stars," he says. "Yes."  
  
They fly together, and just hearing the amazement in Ben's voice over the comm even as they soar -- "It's so beautiful!" -- is completely, utterly worth it.   
  
2\. After Ben reciprocates, when he's twenty and Poe's twenty-three, it's like the galaxy changes dramatically. Nothing's really changed, and yet it looks different. The jungles on Yavin become shelters where they can embrace and touch, and kiss. Where they can be two men who love one another. Poe's heart feels like it's full of light, and the ground feels like air, and he wants to shout his love to the sky. _I love this man. I love this amazing man._ Poe's tried to date before, and he's felt attraction, but stars, he's never felt like this.  
  
He tries to show his love, his adoration, however he can. Listening to Ben talk -- he has a talent for storytelling and such a beautiful voice. His voice...Ben doesn't know how that voice can affect him so.   
  
He does other things too. Holding Ben -- and his body is so warm, so solid and big that Poe feels also a sense of safety holding him. Kissing him, feeling how soft his lips are beneath Poe's. Gifts he finds on missions -- little relics that he thinks Ben will like. Or repair tools. Anything like that. He doubts he can be as good as when Ben gave him his Padawan braid, but it's still worth seeing how Ben's face lights up when Poe brings him a gift. Just seeing him happy, just seeing him loved.   
  
  
  
3\. Ben's always been afraid of hurting him. He touches Poe so gently and kisses him so tenderly at times that it's as if he fears Poe will break. It's one of those things that Poe finds sweet, exasperating and funny all at once -- he may be short, but he's not fragile. He always finds a comfort in Ben's body, in the way he's built -- his chest, his muscular arms, everything. (Ben is just so beautiful. Poe knows he has misgivings about his body, about things like his large hands, but Poe thinks they're perfect) But he's not fragile.   
  
One thing that Ben's been doing a lot is massaging Poe's sides, tracing them, during their kisses. Poe isn't going to lie; there are parts of him that make him feel self-conscious. His body is like a contradiction, fragile-looking in some areas, a bit thicker and curvier as you go lower. It's not overpowering, but it's enough to make Poe feel slight discomfort about that part that Ben seems to be captivated with.  
  
It's during one of their kisses in the jungle that Ben does it again, and Poe can't help but moan. They haven't made love yet, but the way they're operating, they're all but dancing on the line. It's after Ben breaks the kiss that Poe manages to ask why Ben's obsessed with his sides.  
  
"They're not much," Poe says. "I mean, they're not very -- ''  
  
"They''re wonderful. You're so soft there, so full. So well-formed." Ben runs a large hand over a curve, tenderly, reverently. It's as if he fears Poe will vanish before him.  
  
"Ben, you're -- ''  
  
"You don't need to say it. I know you love my body. I absolutely do. It's just my turn now. I love how good you feel. You're well-formed. You're beautiful."  
  
Poe swallows. It seems that he can believe all this, even about the parts of him that he doesn't get, in that moment just because of how sincere Ben is in that moment.  
  
"You're beautiful," Ben says. "And these..." He runs his hands over Poe's sides. "These are no exception. It's like every part of you is a sculpture."  
  
Poe grins despite himself. _Stars, he's so cute._ He's blushing, but it's a good sort of blushing. He's blushing and looking up at Ben and loving him more. He's never been so loved like this, so adored, and even as Ben traces from his ribcage to his waist and then a fuller curve of a hip, his breath hitches. He isn't going to get over this overnight, but here...he can start to get more comfortable in his skin.   
  
  
4\. It's one of those moments after a mission's gone well and Poe's managed to slip away from the party. It's not like he hates parties necessarily; he does like spending time with his friends. But there's someone he still has yet to see. Ben. He has to tell him everything, has to tell him the truth.   
  
He slips into the jungles of Yavin IV, where Ben is waiting, and he slips into Ben's arms. He buries his face in Ben's shoulder, taking in his beloved's scent.   
  
"I missed you," he says. "Oh, Ben. I missed you so much."  
  
"I know." Ben's voice is akin to music for Poe. "I missed you too."  
  
  
  
5\. Poe's dreamed of what it would be like. Literally dreamed of it, with dreams that get practically X-rated in terms of content and usually leave Poe hungry for the reality. Ben can switch roles, sometimes playing the role of the shy, inexperienced, virginal young man that Poe knows he is, sometimes leading the way while lavishing praise on Poe for how well he's doing. He's dreamed of this so long and when the reality comes, it's imperfect, but it has a beauty of its own. Ben's laughter, so sweet and so deep and causing that smile to come across his beautiful face. Ben is so beautiful; he sells himself short appearance-wise, but he is so beautiful that Poe melts looking at him.   
  
It's not perfect, their first time. They're still adjusting, figuring out what feels good, where everything fits, and yet it is perfect. Poe is still reeling from the kisses that Ben's placing to his neck, the touches to his skin, and he's murmuring nonsense in between the bits of pleasure and affection.  
  
"Love you," Poe murmurs in between touches. "Sweet stars, Ben, I love you. I love you so much. Can't believe how beautiful you are. So gentle, so kind, so funny, so brave and good. I love you."  
  
Ben kisses him, cutting off another bit of his murmuring nonsense love into Ben's ear. They fall into the rhythm of making love, a struggle to really get it all right, and Poe swears it's as if their bodies are already made for the other, singing with their love, and all of it -- all of it feels like Iego, their own Iego, to both of them.   
  
6\. It's the morning after they've first made love that Poe stirs and looks down at Ben, and he loves him, loves him more. He can't believe how lucky he is, still. He has this man, this beautiful, kind man in his arms. This man is his, completely his. Poe can't believe this man is his, but here they both are, lying beside the other, Poe feeling his chest rise and fall and feeling the warmth of his body. They're bound, the both of them, and there's no untangling, no undoing.   
  
Ben stirs in his arms, looks up at him, and Poe knows that he would give anything just to see Ben's face smiling up or down at him, anything at all.   
  
"Morning," he says.  
  
Poe grins back impulsively. "Morning," he says. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Sore. But I feel good, you know, I feel really good. If that makes any sense."  
  
Poe grins and kisses him. "It does." He knows he feels it too.   
  
They're both sticky from last night's lovemaking, and Poe sighs. "We need a shower. Both of us."  
  
Ben grins, and it's radiant. "No complaints from me."  
  
  
  
7\. The first time that Poe calls Ben an angel, they're in the throes of passion and Ben's taking the lead this time in terms of showing Poe, finally, how much he loves his body. He's kissing down his neck, down his chest, and the worship is both pleasure and pain, because it feels so good and yet Poe needs...how he needs more. Ben is being so torturously gentle, to the point Poe wants him to speed it all up, go harder. He's trembling beneath Ben's touches, and he moans, even as Ben makes it to one of the curves he loves so much, "Ben...angel..."  
  
It just slips out of his mouth. Poe doesn't even think about it until he sees the way Ben's eyes soften more and the kisses get more tender. Ben pleasures him, and Poe is lost, lost in these touches, lost in love and pleasure and so much more. His cries fill the air and he's lost in that ecstasy, later spiraling into it as he comes.  
  
It's long after that Poe lies there, Ben nuzzling him and smelling him like he's the best thing worth taking in, and Ben rumbles against his ear, "Am I? Am I an angel to you?"  
  
Poe turns over just to kiss him, just to feel the silk of his full, soft lips against his own.   
  
"Always, Ben," Poe whispers even as he draws away. "Always."  
  
  
8\. They both have their certain fixations about the other that may make no sense on the surface. Ben has the obsession with Poe's sides, and the curves of his body. Poe has, among other things, Ben's freckles. Ben's got mixed feelings about those (in contrast to his hands, which he outright hates while Poe loves them -- it helps that those hands can do some pretty amazing things) but for Poe, they're just details that add to the man he loves.   
  
He's reminded of one instance of Ben calling him a masterpiece one night when he was kissing over Poe's collarbone. Comparing the collarbone to fine details, Poe's curves to outlines. Not a line was out of place, not a mistake was made.   
  
That's how Poe feels even as he kisses over Ben's freckles. They're fine details standing out against Ben's skin, adding more character to the man he loves so much. Brown and black contrasts, fine details. Perfection.   
  
  
9\. The first time they make love as a married couple, Ben takes the lead, and the things he says are outright captivating just to listen to. He rains kisses on Poe's body, all but worships it like he did one time when he took the lead, and he speaks to Poe -- talks about how beautiful he is, how good, how kind, his voice just near Poe's ear, a breath on his neck. He touches Poe so gently, so torturously lightly, that Poe bucks into his husband's touch, needing more.   
  
Ben kisses him, grins at him, and Poe marvels to think of waking up to that smile for the rest of his life. "Stars, you're wonderful."  
  
Poe grins back, almost helplessly. Ben looks down at him, his face amazed, reverent, tender.   
  
"I love you," Ben says. "I've always loved you, and only you. I love you so much. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you, to have met you, to have known you. I can't believe I'm yours."  
  
"Believe it," Poe says.   
  
Ben runs a hand over Poe's side, over those curves that Ben loves so well, and then downwards, and begins to grip and stroke. Poe trembles, moans Ben's name. Now it's his turn to start talking.   
  
"Ben, this feels so good. This is...perfect. I love you. I love you so much. Can't lose you, can't be without you. Don't leave me, Ben..."   
  
"I never will."  
  
  
10\. There is something about the way that they're on this beach that's enough to make Poe forget about the war. It's like their own little world, safe for the both of them. It's near the beach that Ben is already collecting shells with Poe, exclaiming in amazement at some of the stranger shells he finds. Poe grins, feeling almost as if his beautiful husband's led him on some sort of hunt.  
  
"Poe, look! Look at this one!" Ben holds up one shell that's rose-colored, fan-like, a grin spreading across his face and making Poe grin back. "I don't think you've seen anything like it, have you?"  
  
Poe takes it, and he realizes that this, their honeymoon gift, is really nothing like anything that Poe's seen before. The little lightning-shaped designs on it, the color of it like dawn...  
  
"It's beautiful."  
  
"You like it?" Ben sounds excited even as he speaks.   
  
"I do." Poe swallows. "Thank you, Ben."  
  
His husband's happiness is practically radiant across their link, and Poe looks around at the planet they're on, the wide beaches, his husband, looking for more shells, and knows that here, with Ben, he is at peace.


End file.
